Strange World
by MicMac00Z
Summary: The title is 'Strange World' for now. Mikhail and his buddy Andrew find themselves in Equestria after their little mishap while driving. What new challenges await them as they try to fit into this new world. What's in store for our friends from Earth? OCxVinyl Scratch OCxFluttershy Rated M for language, violence, alcoholic references, and possible clopping.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: Everything mentioned in this chapter belongs to their respected owners. I own nothing else other than my OC's**

(Mikhail's POV)

Today was Saturday. Usually, I would get up from my bed and start watching some random show on TV, but today was different. Today at around 6AM, my smartphone rang. Slightly annoyed, I answered the phone, it was Andrew, my best friend.

"Hey, what's up, man? Something tells me it's urgent since you called real early." I yawned to him.

"I need you to come over, right now." He said sternly, almost like he was ordering me to. I've never heard him this way before.

"Calm down, man, I'm coming right now." I responded. He hanged up, leaving me confused. Then I heard my phone beep, which meant I had a text message. It was from Andrew. Being curious, I read the message; it read 'Bring your keyboard and your keytar.' "Well, I guess he wants to have a jam session with me," I said to myself.

I into my bathroom which was adjacent to my bedroom. I had a two-story house all to myself, which was pretty lonely. I had friends come over sometimes, but I still felt empty. I pretty much had everything a 22-year old man would die for, except for a relationship with someone. Because of my studies and time practicing piano, I was always preoccupied. My life was pretty much eat, sleep, study, and practice. But ever since, I graduated from college, I had much more time for myself. I usually took the time to watch TV or read a book, but I was strangely addicted to My Little Pony, which I always watched on the Hub ever since Andrew introduced me to it.

I took a 5-minute shower, which made me feel much better and less tense. I dried myself off and looked into my mirror. I was 22 year-old Russian Caucasian who was 6'2" with somewhat long black hair with dark brown eyes. For someone who rarely did anything else other than study and practice, I was pretty muscular. I walked back into my room and changed into some nice clothes. I wore a black polo with black jeans with black shoes, yeah, I like black.

I went downstairs and packed my black Korg OASYS and my red keytar, which was pretty much a keyboard, guitar hybrid. I also grabbed a bag of weapons, since Andrew loves to go to the firing range that's a few miles away after we finish a jam session. I had my Magpul Masada and my prized .44 Magnum and more than enough ammo for each weapon inside my bag. I brought my things into the garage, where I put everything into the back of my car. I had a standard black Toyota Corolla, it's not special, but I like it anyhow. I then went into the kitchen to grab a quick snack, I got a slice of bread and smothered it with jelly. I quickly ate it and then made sure everything in my house was okay so I can leave. I then went inside my Corolla and ignited the engine, I opened the garage door via car keys and drove outside, quickly remembering to close the garage door.

I drove for about 10 minutes until I reached Andrew's house. I parked on his driveway, knowing that he won't mind. I opened my door, and calmly walked to his front door. I rung his doorbell, waiting for an answer. He opened the door, guitar slung behind his back. Andrew was the same age as me. He was British but had a Malaysian ancestry. He was tan, had black hair, dark brown eyes, and was the same height as me. He wasn't muscular as much but wasn't overweight either. He was wearing a Rolling Stones T-shirt and black jeans.

"Hey Andrew" I said to him.

"Hey, so you brought your stuff?" he asked.

"Of course I did, It's in the back of my car. Just give me a sec'" I replied. We went back to my car and brought out my Korg and my keytar. He helped me get my things inside and we moved my things to his little studio room. I set up my things, plug whatever was needed to plug and turned on my keyboard. Then I remembered how he was somewhat aggressive on the phone.

"That reminds me, why did you talk so aggressively on the phone earlier?" I asked him.

"Oh that, it's nothing" Andrew replied. From the tone of his voice, I knew something was bothering him.

"Something bothering you?" I asked.

"No, other than the fact that you're asking so many questions," He chuckled,"It was 6AM, why wouldn't I be grumpy?"

"Oh sorry I asked then" I said solemnly.

"It's fine, life goes on anyhow, right?" He exclaimed trying to change the mood. After an awkward silence we started our jam session. Feeling a bit nostalgic, we started to play "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by the Ink Spots, yeah, we had a BIG influence from our grandparents. Andrew started on his black Fender Stratocaster and I begun to sing. (/watch?v=k7AZIvDD5Lw)

_I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart_

_In my heart I have but one desire_  
_And that one is you_  
_No other will do_

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_  
_I just want to be the one you love_

_And with your admission that you feel the same_  
_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

_Believe me_

_I don't want to set the world on fire_  
_I just want to start a flame in your heart_

We ended the song with a few solos here and there. Nodding in approval, we thought about what song to play next. So I plugged my MP3 to his sound board. I picked one of my favorite songs. What I ended up looking for was a couple of Tears for Fears songs and Whitesnake songs. 'Man, I have such old tastes' I thought to myself. I picked "Here I go Again" by Whitesnake. Andrew nodded in approval and started to sing. (**/**watch?v=i3MXiTeH_Pg)

_No, I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
Here I go again  
Here I go again_

_Tho' I keep searching for an answer,_  
_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_  
_Oh Lord, I pray_  
_You give me strength to carry on,_  
_'Cos I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

I then joined him in the chorus, singing the harmony. At this point, I played my keytar with the song, feeling the passion the song can give someone. Andrew does the same thing and started playing the guitar part. 'Man, I love this song' I though with a smile on my face.

_An' here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_An' I've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue,_  
_Waiting on love's sweet charity_  
_An' I'm gonna hold on_  
_For the rest of my days,_  
_'Cos I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time_

_But, here I go again,_  
_Here I go again,_  
_Here I go again,_  
_Here I go_

He ended the song with a killer solo which gave me goosebumps. Ever since I met him in 6th grade, he played guitar with a passion I could feel. I saw him progress in music, learning pretty much, everything there is to music. Coming from me, a musical prodigy, he was amazing. After his solo, I clapped in approval and gave him a high five. We were both exhausted. He eventually caught his breath and went to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water. After relaxing for a bit, we went to his living room to watch some TV. It was around 9:50 AM, so I did what a brony with a TV remote would do, tune into the Hub's channel.

"It's been a while since I've seen this show" I told him.

"Same here, so do you want to go to the firing range soon?" He asked.

"After the show, I guess" I responded. I remember the day Andrew introduced me to MLP. It was a Saturday and I was at his house. He asked me if I wanted to see something cool and unbelievable. Curiosity getting the best of me, I nodded and he showed me his computer. What I saw was a bunch of colorful horses. I asked him what the hell he was showing me. He replied saying that it was a show that was pretty good. He showed me a couple of episodes and I instantly became addicted to it. 'I will never forget that day' I thought to myself.

After the show was done, he went into his secret basement where he grabbed his M16A4, SPAZ-12, and his most prized gun, the Desert Eagle. He grabbed more than enough ammo, which took up half of his bag.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I was still on the couch thinking. I shook my head.

"Gotta get my keyboard. Oh and can I borrow one of your guitars?" I asked.

"Of course. Just don't rape it oh Master of Music" He joked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I packed everything up and went outside.

"Let's use my car," I told him. Knowing that he won't win the argument, he nodded in defeat. I opened the back of my car so he can drop everything inside. I placed my instruments in the passanger seats since there was no more space in the back. I started my car and we started to head to the firing range. The speed limit was around 40 so I kept my car at around 36 MPH. We were a block away from the firing range. The only thing between us and the firing range was a 4-way trafficlight. Though the signal was at yellow, I knew that if I went faster, I could outrun the signal. But I was wrong. Once we almost passed the trafficlights, an SUV trying to turn crashed into us, which sent us spinning towards a house. Then, I saw nothing but black.

"Am I dead?" I questioned myself.

"No, my child." A voice replied.

"Wait, so you can hear me?" I asked, "Where am I?"

"Well to start off, you and your friend got into a severe car crash that instantly killed both of you." The voice replied, "Knowing this would happen and that both of you have clear and innocent minds, I will send you somewhere where you dream of, more or less."

"Cool, where is it?" I asked.

"Some dimension called Equestria." The voice replied.

"Will Andrew come with me?" I asked yet again.

"Of course," the voice said with a chuckle, "You will also have your items that you have brought in your car with you."

"Wow, thanks alot!" I said happily. He chuckled once again. "But when will I get there?"

"Right now." The voice then vanished and I saw a bright light. I found myself on the ground next to a stallion next to me. He was a brown pegasus with a dark brown mane. He had a cutie mark that showed two guitars that were arranged into a cross with a lightning bolt in the middle. I was first puzzled, but then I looked for a water source. I got up and realized I was a stallion as well. I freaked out, with a mixture of fear and excitement. I found a nearby puddle and looked into it. I was a blue unicorn with a black mane. I had dark brown eyes as well. Then I turned to see my... er... flank and saw that my cutie mark was a black treble clef. I went back to where I was dropped into this world and saw everything that was in my car; my Korg, keytar, the borrowed guitar, and the bags filled with weapons. Andrew began to wake up and opened his eyes. He had black eyes if you're asking.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked.

"Well, Toyota fucked us again," I told him chuckling.

"So where are we?" He asked, but much more sternly.

"By the looks of it," I told him, "We are in the Everfree Forest"

"Holy shit, really?" He exclaimed and I swear I heard his voice crack.

"Eeyup." I told him, "Let's see if we can find Ponyville. Oh and keep your knowledge about everything to yourself, no one needs to know that they are portrayed as a kid's show in our world" He nodded and he grabbed the bags of weapons. I brought everything else on my back, surprised that I can take so much weight. We headed at a random direction and found ourselves in the outskirts of Ponyville. I saw that nopony was around. 'Strange' I thought. So we eventually found ourselves at a field filled with apples. Not caring to eat since I had just survived death, I continued walking. Then I heard a mare yell at our direction.

"Hey! What do ya'll think you're doing in mah farm?!" I heard the voice yell. From what I can tell from the voice, I recognized it as Applejack's.

"Crap!" I exclaimed to Andrew, "We gotta run!"

"Wait, maybe she can help us." He replied. But after the orange mare was close enough, she bucked Andrew in the face, knocking him out.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed. With no time to retaliate, I threw Andrew on my back and started galloping towards the town. I just kept galloping away until I found my self near a small cottage near the outskirts of the town. Realizing that this is Fluttershy's cottage, I knocked on the door but then blacked out from exhaustion.

Crap.

**A/N What is up everyone? I am starting this new story because it has been bothering me for weeks. I accept anykind of criticism, so go ahead, tell me how I can improve or tell me if I'm good or that I suck. This is, a rated M story for language and violence. There may be some possible clopping but that is up to my co-author, Ace! A/N**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New World With More Problems**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything else other than my OCs and the story plot. Everything else is owned by their respected owners.**

(Andrew's POV)

Damn Applejack can buck hard. I was knocked out but still heard what was going on. I then felt someone, or somepony in this case, carrying me. 'Hope this is Mikhail carrying me' I thought. But after a while, I felt like I was dropped. When I regained my sight, I found myself in a small cottage. I was lying down on a green couch. Mikhail was there too, possibly tired from exhaustion.

"Hey dude, get up," I told Mikhail, trying to get him to wake up.

"But I don't wanna mom!" Mikhail mumbled as he was waking up. I did the most reasonable thing to him at the time; slapping him square in the face. "What the hell man?!"

"Haha, glad your still kicking" I replied still chuckling, "But where are our stuff?"

"The hell should I know, I don't even know how I got inside this cottage." He answered. Then we both perked our ears and saw a light yellow mare with a pink mane and cyan eyes came downstairs. I quickly recognized her as Fluttershy.

"Dude, that's Fluttershy." I muttered to Mikhail.

"No shit, Sherlock" He responded

"Oh, both of you are awake," The mare said with a gentle and kind voice. I am not going to lie but back on Earth, I had a slight crush on Fluttershy. I mean, she was kind, nice, and much more beautiful. I felt like I would want to help her and hug her when she tries to hide from everypony.

"Where are we?" I asked. Of course, I already knew but I don't want anypony to know where we come from just yet.

"Oh, you two are in my cottage, I saw that you and your friend were both knocked out for some reason. I had to help you both." She said with a kind smile.

"Do you know where you put our stuff?" I asked her.

"Oh your things are right there beside the couch," Fluttershy answered. I turned to the right and saw everything we brought to this world over there; the keyboard, the keytar, my guitar, and our bag o' weapons. I tried to get up, but still felt pain surging through my body.

"Damnit, can't believe she could buck before asking," I muttered a little too loud.

"Oh, what happened?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Well, considering the fact that we are new to Ponyville, heck we didn't even introduce ourselves to anyone yet, we ended up in a farm that was apparently some orange mare's but I'm guessing she thought that we were stealing from her trees. I swear i did not steal any, neiter did my friend over here. I was going to ask some help from her, but received a buck to the face before I could say anything." I stated. Mikhail then said the rest of our little "misadventure".

"Then I picked him up and started running. And I kept running past everything else. I knocked on your cottage because I just felt you could help us, but I blacked out from exhaustion right after." He said "matter-of-fact"ly.

"Oh you poor souls, well my name is Fluttershy and if you need anymore help, just ask me," she said slightly smiling.

"Thank you very much, Fluttershy. My name is Andrew and my friend over here is Mikhail." I replied back to her. "Thanks for the offer, though. Do you know where we can find a place to stay?"

"Of course both of you can stay here, one of you will have to sleep on the couch, though," She replied.

"I guess I'll sleep on it" Mikhail offered.

"So, Andrew, I guess you'll be sleeping upstairs with me," Fluttershy said with a kind smile. 'Woah, what?' I thought to myself. I had a mixture of nervousness, awkwardness, and the strangest kind of euphoria anypony could feel.

"You mean on another bed, right?" I asked.

"Why yes, of course." She replied.

"Well, I think we should go to Ponyville and introduce ourselves, huh?" Mikhail asked.

"Well, if you want to, I could take both of you guys to Ponyville and introduce you to my friends." Fluttershy offered.

"Great, then let's go!" I exclaimed. Mikhail and I got up and he grabbed his keytar while I grabbed the guitar. I played a note and I was shocked when I heard the note louder than you would normally hear it without an amplifier, like if it was plugged to an invisible amplifier. I heard the guitar as if I put some distortion on it. Mikhail's keytar played too, without the need for power or a MIDI sound. In fact, he could turn on his keytar and use it's own sounds without the need for an amplifier. With both us nodding in approval we followed Fluttershy outside and started walking towards the town. Mikhail started first, playing a random song from the top of his head. (Just picture us playing Dream Theater songs like Metropolis Pt.1 or Erotomania.)

"You guys are really good you know," Fluttershy said as we were walking towards a library that was encased in a tree. 'Twilight Sparkle's house' I thought to myself. "If you want to find a job, I'm sure you guys can ask Vinyl Scratch for one. She is pretty much the DJ in our many parties."

"Will do," Mikhail said. I probably shouldn't tell you guys anything about this but he had a liking for Vinyl Scratch. I can't see why not, I mean, he loves to play music, she loves music, they would make a great couple, more or less. Once we got inside the tree, we were met with a purple unicorn with a sapphire blue mane with violet and pink streaks and violet eyes. 'Twilight' I thought to myself.

"Why hello, Fluttershy." The mare greeted Fluttershy and then looked at us. "Who are these stallions with you. Is one of them your coltfriends?" She asked again which caused me and Fluttershy to blush. That also earned a chuckle from Mikhail.

"Of course they are," He chuckled. I'll get him for that.

"Oh, but my friend over here is single and just ready for that special mare!" I exclaimed. I saw Twilight Sparkle smile at him. I saw her eyes stare at him, possibly checking him out. I silently laughed and saw that he gave me one of his famous death stares.

"Well, I would love to. But, I think that I'm not ready for those things." Twilight answered. Mikhail calmed down but I could still feel his death stare. "Yet" She said with what I could tell was a seductive voice. (I'm sorry that I pictured her as this kind of Twilight Sparkle, but it had to be done)

"Anyhow..." Mikhail said with awkwardness tainting his voice. "Let me introduce myself and my partner here. I am Mikhail and my friend over here is Andrew. Fluttershy said she would introduce us to her friends, so where may they be?"

"Oh if it is an itroduction you'll want, I can introduce you to everyone else." Twilight offered. Then I saw a pink blur behind Mikhail.

"Oh Hai There!" I heard the pink mare say to Mikhail.

"Ah!" He screamed and fell.

"You guys must be knew, so you guys are gonna have a party!" The mare said to us. 'Pinkie Pie' I thought and laughed at Mikhail's facial expression as he was still shocked to death. (Picture Lelouch from Code Geass and his face when he is scared to death. No put it on a pony.)

"Looks like we have a party to attend to later, Mikhail" I chuckled to him. Then I turned to the direction of Twilight Sparkle. "I guess we'll introduce ourselves to everyone at the party, huh?"

"Looks like it." Twilight replied.

"Well, I could use a book or two on magic, or at least learn how to anyhow." Mikhail said to Twilight. "Think you could help me?"

"Of course, just follow me." She replied.

"Well, looks like those two are off busy studying." I said to Fluttershy. "Could you help me learn how to fly?"

"Oh, you don't know how to?" She asked. I shook my head. "I guess I could teach you." So both of us went back to the cottage while Mikhail was left at the library to learn magic with Twilight Sparkle.

**A/N I'm sorry that this is not as long as the first chapter, but at least you got a second chapter, right? I wrote this today since I had nothing else to do and there was Tropical Storm Issac so no school! :D But I will upload once every week. Once again, I welcome any kind of Criticism and thank you everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Awkwardness Becomes Academic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OCs and the story plot.**

(Mikhail's POV)

'Well, looks like I have to learn how to do magic' I thought to myself. I followed Twilight Sparkle to one section of the library which had piles of magic books.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "I'm going to have to learn all of that?!" Twilight giggled.

"Of course not yet. First, I need to teach you how to levitate objects. Then I can teach you everything else at a later time." She replied, "Okay so you have to concentrate on a specific object and vision in your mind that you are lifting that object, except that you are not moving yourself."  
"Sounds easy enough," I said to myself and commenced concentrating on a thick book on a table. Trying not to concentrate so hard I saw that my horn was glowing and I saw the book glow dark blue. It began to levitate until it finally moved with ease. Then, I put the book down on the table.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Twilight exclaimed, "I can't believe that somepony can learn that trick so quickly!"

"Thanks, I guess it was because I was a fast learner back in my worl-" I covered my mouth, stopping myself from saying anything about the world back on Earth.

"What did you mean by 'your world'?" She asked.

"*Sigh* Well, might as well tell you a story" I told her, "Is there anywhere we could talk without anyone else overhearing what I am about to say?"

"Sure, just follow me." She answered. While following her, I thought of the possible things I could say to her. I could say that it was a great world with great people, but that would just be lying. I could tell her the truth, but I have a feeling she would brand me evil as well, or she would call me crazy. But I decided to go with the truth, no matter what happens after it. She led me to her room, which I find awkward.

"Uh, Twilight? Why are we in your room?" I asked her.

"Well you said you wanted to talk privately, and this is the only room that is really that private." She said. So I sat down on her bed, trying to get myself comfortable which I deemed impossible because of what happened earlier and that I am in her room. Usually something bad happens in these kinds of scenarios. She sat next to me, notebook and pencil levitating near her.

"Alright, first of all, promise me you will not call me crazy or brand me evil either," I said to her with my world-class stares. I could tell that she was confused at what I said but nodded. "Okay then, second of all, me and Andrew are not of this world. We are, or at least were humans. You could picture them as hairless apes, more or less. We live in a different world called 'Earth'. It was a world of destruction and turmoil, filled with greed, hate, and everything else in between. We had much more advanced technology at our disposal, but they were used for war, killing thousands, even millions." I told her.

"But why could your people not have just lived peacefully?" She ask. From the sound of her voice and the look on her face, she was about to cry.

"*Sigh* Because it is human nature, each individual tries to vision a world that is perfect to their perspection. But because we each have different mindsets, we conflict with one another for control. Me and Andrew managed, though. We lived peaceful lives, studying to be the best. We each got great jobs. But our money didn't satisfy us, it was pretty much useless, really. We had relationships with women here and there, but we both knew that there isn't really anything to do in life once you have everything you have always wanted." I continued but then chuckled, "Ironic though, isn't it, you took up your childhood and adolescence to be successful in life, but when you are at the top, you feel like you wasted your life doing so." I looked at Twilight and saw that she was sobbing to herself. "Please don't cry, Twilight." I held her in my arms and tried to comfort her. "It's okay, Twilight. At least we are in a better world, right? Away from everything that I have told you, it's okay." She then stopped crying and gave me a hug. After a moment, I returned the hug. She broke the hug, realizing what she was doing, and started blushing furiously. I started chuckling. "It's okay, Twilight. Once in a while someone always needs a hug." But what happened next was unexpected. She pecked me in the cheek and I started blushing. I mean, I didn't like her the way she does for me, right? I didn't really know what to say.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me." She said apoligizing.

"It's okay, I mean, we are just friends, right?" I said changing the mood.

"Of course" She answered but something told me that likes me more than a friend. After the little mishaps, I went downstairs and started reading and practicing more magic. I checked a nearby clock and saw that it was 6:30 PM. Then I remembered about the party and about Andrew having flying lessons with Fluttershy. 'I wonder how his classes went' I though to myself.

_**AN HOUR EARLIER**_

(Andrew's POV)

"So how exactly do I fly?" I asked Fluttershy.

"Well, I may not really know everything about flying, but I can tell you what I know, if that's okay with you." She said timidly.

"I would gladly appreciate that" I said smiling.

"Okay so all you have to do to open your wings is to imagine in your mind that you are opening your wings." She replied. I thought exactly what she said and as luck may have it, my wings opened with ease. "Great job" She said with a kind voice, "Now you flap your wings by-" She stopped talking and saw that I had already have been floating in air. "Wow, I can't believe you already know how to fly so quickly." She exclaimed with a gentle and proud smile. I blushed and lost my concentration. I came down on her and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw that my lips was touching her lips. We both started blushing furiously. eventually got off of her and looked away. Then, we were hit with my old foe; slience.

"So... Do you want to head to the party now?" I said trying to break the silence.

"O-o-kay." Fluttershy said, still blushing. So I grabbed my guitar knowing I'll need it and got Mikhail's KORG as well. 'He'll thank me later' I thought to myself. Then, I walked with Fluttershy back into town. It was an awkward walk, with silence haunting us. I tried to have small talk with her, but she was only keeping silence close to her. So we decided to head to Twilight's library first to see how Mikhail was doing with Twilight.

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

(Mikhail's POV)

"Hey Twilight, I guess it's almost time for the party, huh?" I asked her. She was reading a book on the couch.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Twilight replied, "Well, c'mon then, it's time we go there." I grabbed my keytar and followed her to the door. Then before we could reach the door, we heard a knock. I opened the door to see who was knocking. It was Andrew and Fluttershy.

"Hey you two," I said to them.

"Hello, ready to go to the party?" Andrew asked.

"More or less," I replied.

"Oh and I got your KORG with me, just in case." He told me and gave it to me.

"Thanks much, now get moving" I exclaimed and we started walking to the party.

**A/N Hey Bronies of the World! Once again, I appreciate everyone's favorites and thanks again for following my story! Anything you'd like to suggest? Or maybe, you'd want to give me advice or just give me plain rage mail. I don't care, but I appreciate all of your opinions! :D -MicMac A/N**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Party**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OCs**

(Mikhail's POV)

Andrew, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and I were walking towards the party at SugarCube Corner. We had some small talk here and there but I never really paid attention. I was never a social kind of person.

"Hey, Mikhail, didn't you hear me?" Asked Twilight.

"Hm? Oh, uh, no, not really," I admitted, "I'm not the one for small talk."

"Well, just to recap, I was asking about how you got your cutie marks." She replied.

"Oh, um, we should probably tell Fluttershy about where Me and Andrew came from." I said back to her.

"Yes, where were you from, Andrew?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Wait, let me do this," I told Fluttershy. I touched her forehead with my hoof, gently so that she wouldn't scream or get scared. My horn and her eyes glowed blue. After a minute passed by, I let go of my hoof from her forehead. She looked at Andrew, then she looked at me. She finally looked down and sadness. Twilight was amazed at what I did.

"What did you do to her?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well if it isn't obvious, I let her look into my memories back from Earth, my childhood just so she can see why I'm glad to be here in Equestria." I replied.

"That's amazing! And you learned how to do it today?" She asked in astonishment.

"Of course, I already told you I was a fast learner." I answered. I never liked gloating. I actually hated some people when they gloat. So I didn't like saying that sentence.

"Wow!" Twilight exclaimed with amazement. After a few more minutes of silence, Fluttershy tried to break it.

"I am sorry I had to ask," She said still looking down.

"Why are you, Fluttershy?" Exclaimed Andrew, "There is nothing to be sorry about when it comes to stuff like this. You never knew about what you saw."

"Well said," I told him, "But now that you're done comforting your marefriend over there-" Both Andrew and Fluttershy started blushing but I was sure Andrew was red with anger.

"What about you and Twilight?!" He asked with some anger and embarrassment in his tone, "You two have probably done _**it **_today." Twilight blushed but I only chuckled.

"You both know we are just friends, right?" I asked Andrew and Fluttershy, who were still crimson red, "I'd be flattered to be in a relationship with Twilight, but she wouldn't want a person like me."

"Yeah, we're just friends." Twilight said with some hesitation. 'What's her problem?' I thought.

"Now about our cutie marks..." I said, trying to change the subject. "I gained mine probably when I won that national contest for piano."

"I gained mine from my first concert with the band me and Mikhail used to have," Andrew said, "It was my first concert there was about 5,000 people there to watch us."

"So you guys are serious musicians, huh?" asked Twilight, "You two should ask Vinyl Scratch for a job since both of you are staying here."

"Might as well." I told her.

"Hey look we're already here!" Andrew exclaimed. There was Sugarcube Corner, a two-story or three-story building that looked like a gingerbread house. "Let's get in!" He said with joy. When he reached the door, the place was pitch-black.

"Where, is everyone?" I asked, but I knew they would be hiding, trying to surprise us.

"SURPRISE!" Everyother pony yelled toward us. Andrew tripped while Fluttershy cowered. Twilight was smiling in euphoria while I was blinded by the bright light.

"My eyes!" I yelled. After a few gasps and me rubbing my eyes back into shape, I was then dumbstrucked at what I saw. I saw that everypony in Ponyville was here. "Wow, thanks everypony!" I said with joy and excitement. After my little 'thank you' statement, everypony started partying. I heard what was dubstep and saw Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie near a DJ table. I waved to them, approving the music they played, and Pinkie Pie waved back and Vinyl just continued bobbing her head to the music. Andrew finally decided to get up and ran to Fluttershy to comfort her. Twilight motioned me to follow her. 'I guess I'm going to meet up with the rest of the Mane 6' I thought to myself.

(Andrew's POV)

Poor Fluttershy got scared. But it does give me a chance to comfort her and because I worry about her. Though, I didn't see her leave the shop, I knew she had to be outside, cowering somewhere. I looked around but I found her sitting near the door of the shop looking down on the floor.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" I asked the yellow mare.

"Y-yes, Andrew," She said but I knew something was up.

"Look I know you may be scared from the surprise they thrown at us." I told her, "It is okay to be scared, but you have to find a way to face your fears."

"It's n-not ab-b-bout the party," She said stuttering, "It is about w-what Mikhail showed me when he let me look into his memories." Might have guessed it. I mean, Mikhail is a great friend, bandmate, and such. Hell, he was like a brother to me. But he did have a dark childhood. But I don't even know almost anything about his childhood. He would always ignore it and change the subject.

"Look, I know what you are going to say," I told her with a comforting voice, "But he is nowhere near evil or corrupt. But what did you see in his memories?"

"I saw one where he was in a big city, and he was with his mother, father, and his one older brother. They were all smiling. T-then, the memory changed to a dark house. I saw his f-father brutally kill Mikhail's mother and then beat up him and his brother. M-mikhail then got up and started fight with his dad. He g-got a k-knife and-" Before Fluttershy could finish talking, she started sobbing. I guess she couldn't take his past. I've seen stuff like this before, but I guess when it happens to your best friend, you can have a heavy hear just from hearing it. "He killed his father, Andrew. Then I saw images of flames consuming buildings and forests, strange looking things that killed your people, piles of dead corpses, little ones dying of starvation." She was still crying. Man, Mikhail had to show her the negatives of the world, and now she's devastated. Thinking ahead of myself, I embraced Fluttershy. But not a friendly hug. I gave her an 'I'm sorry you had to see all of that' hug. She was taken back at first, but returned it with a warm hug.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" I said to her, "But that is the past. You know he had to kill his father. It feels terrible to but it had to be done. Me and Mikhail are away from that world now. There is no need to remember it. But, just know that I will always be here right beside you, to guide you, to talk to you, and to comfort you." I broke up the hug and gave her a kind smile. "Now let's return to that party now." I told her. I held out my hoof and said, "May I walk you to the door, M'lady?" She giggled and held my hand. The walk was about two steps but both of us didn't mind. When we entered the shop, we found Mikhail with Vinyl Scratch making some dubstep, and the Mane 6 minus Fluttershy on a table having small talk. Mikhail saw me and motioned me to go towards the Mane 6. He gave Vinyl a high-hoof and walk to the table. "C'mon, Fluttershy, let's go to that table over there." I said to her.

"O-okay" She said. We walked past the crowd of ponies saying hi to me, but chose to ignore. I had to meet the rest of the Mane 6 anyhow. When we made it to the table, Mikhail was there, but nopony has noticed him yet.

"Oh, good, everypony is here," Exclaimed Twilight, "Now the both of you can introduce yourselves."

"What the hay, these were them ponies tryin' to steal mah apples!" Applejack said enraged.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, we did not steal any at all!" Mikhail replied, "But we are sorry if we caused any problems." Applejack looked at him then smiled.

"Well, I can't be mad at you for something you didn't do, so no need to apologize, sugarcube." Replied Applejack with a much more apologetic tone. "And, I'm sorry for bucking you in the face," she said to me.

"Apology accepted," Mikhail told her kindly, "My name is Mikhail, by the way. My friend over here who is next to Fluttershy is my best friend, Andrew."

"Hey," I said to everypony with a wave.

"Well my name is Rarity, dear." said the white unicorn with a purple name.

"Pleased to meet you, M'lady" Mikhail said to her and kissed her hand.

"Ooh, a gentlecolt, I like that." She said to him smiling. 'Sometimes, I think Mikhail can be a total kiss-up' I thought to myself and started chuckling.

"I'm Applejack, mah family and I own Sweet Apple Acres, finest apples in town" Applejack said with a proud voice.

"Name's Rainbow Dash," Said the cyan mare with a rainbow mane. "I'm Equestria's fastest flier and I make everything 20% cooler."

"And my name is Pinkie Pie," Said the pink mare with an even pinker mane, "Butofcoursewealreadymetbecau seImadeyouthispartyandall..." She rambled and rambled about countless things I didn't need to hear about. 'Hey Andrew' A voice in my head said. 'Who said that' I thought to myself. 'It's me, smartass. I learned telekenisis a few hours ago and linked my thoughts with yours a second ago' Mikhail said in my mind. 'Oh and no, I'm not being a kiss up. I'm just making my first impressions last.' 'Yeah but I'm sure you got another pony to have a crush on you.' I thought back. 'I'm sure they know that I only want to be friends' He thought back. 'All right, your call.' I thought in defeat. 'But it's your fault if you get mauled by every other mare.' 'Haha, yes mom' he joked back in my thoughts. 'Oh and we are preforming, right about, now.' he said in my mind. 'Already got us a gig, well let's go' I thought back. So Mikhail and I simultaneously got up and started making our way to the DJ table.

"So, I guess you've made a friendship with your crush over there," I asked Mikhail.

"More of an acquaintance right now, but yeah, pretty much," He replied back blushing.

"Well, okay then, lovercolt," I joked to him. "Let's go talk to your 'friend' over there." We made our way to the DJ table and saw that our instruments were there. We went to the DJ table first. "So this is your crush over here," I exclaimed to Mikhail. I knew who Vinyl was, but messing with Mikhail was always fun. But wow, he was really blushing. Vinyl looked at me then at Mikhail and started blushing. 'Yep, she likes him' I thought to myself.

"Hey Vinyl," He said still blushing a little. "We're going to start setting up now."

"O-o-okay," She stuttered. 'Heh, she likes him' I thought and smirked. We then headed to a small stage about the size of a 2-car garage. I was only expecting my guitar and Mikhail's keyboard set up, but there was a drum set, a bass guitar, and a microphone with a stand there as well. "How the hell did these ponies get stuff like this" I asked Mikhail.

"Oh, that..." He replied. "I kinda created those things with magic."

"That's great, but who's going to play with us?" I asked back.

"I'll just make copies of myself so they can play bass and drums." He shrugged back, "I pretty much know how to play every instrument that we would really need."

"Now you're just showing off" I smirked at him.

"So what? Do you want a copy of you playing bass?" He asked me.

"Sure, I'd love to see myself play bass" I replied.

"One bassist coming right up." He said closing his eyes, possibly performing the spell right now. His horn glowed blue and so did our bodies as well. I saw a second apparation of ourselves next to us, then saw a copy of us come to life.

"Wow, my copy looks amazing," I said to Mikhail, still looking at my copy me.

"Likewise" My copy smirked at me. Me and Mikhail chuckled a while and then he motioned us to set up our instruments. I was tuning my guitar with my copy's bass while Mikhail and his copy were already set up, both practicing in their minds. 'Typical Mikhail' I thought and visually smirked. 'Shut up and get ready' Mikhail said in my mind. I turned to him and he was giving me a serious look. He then changed his face to a much more euphoric smile and grabbed the microphone.

(Mikhail's POV)

"What is up ladies and gentlecolts of Ponyville!" I exclaimed to the crowd. The crowd stopped at what they were doing and looked up to our stage. "We are the Elemental Knights and we are going to introduce you ponies to our styles of music. Nikolai (My surname, which will be used for the copies, so Andrew's copy would be called Ace), count us off!"

"1...2...3...4...!" Once he said that, he had a huge drum fill. 'Man was I good' I thought to myself. Then, Andrew and Ace started the song 'Shake Me Like A Monkey'. I jumped in with my brass solo, which really wowed the crowed. (/watch?v=jRZsDxrRUng) After my solo, I began to sing.

_The thing I like about you_

_Is the way you_

_The way that you do_

_The thing I like about you_

_God and the devil alone_

_Could not have made you up_

_The two must have worked_

_As one together_

_So good just wanna eat you up_

_Nothing like the real thing_

_Lick your sticky fingers boy_

_And sing for your dinner sing_

_Come on pretty baby_

_Make me lose my mind_

_Everybody get together_

_Gonna make love shine_

_Do you know what it is_

_To feel the light of love inside you?_

_And all the darkness falls away_

_If you feel the way I feel_

_Then believe we have the answer_

_I've been searching for tonight_

_Love me baby love me baby_

_Shake me like a monkey baby_

_Forever I'm yours yours yours_

_Yeah forever I'm_

_I, I, I_

_Can't stop thinking about you_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Why would I want to_

_I like my coffee with toast and jelly_

_But I'd rather be licking_

_From your back to your belly_

_I, I, I_

_Think I'm going to_

_Do you know what it is_

_To feel the light of love inside you?_

_And all the darkness falls away_

_If you feel the way I feel_

_Then believe we have the answer_

_I've been searching for tonight_

_Love me baby love me baby_

_Shake me like a monkey baby_

_Forever I'm yours yours yours_

_Yeah forever I'm_

_Cigarettes and coffee_

_Broken hearts and being lonely_

_Little girls and ponies_

_Things that go together_

_Yes and no_

_You have to choose_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_The hang man and his noose_

_You and me we go good together_

_Kiss kiss make a wish_

_Hope that it comes true_

_I ain't waiting for the world to change_

_Gonna change the world for you_

_Come on pretty baby_

_Make you lose your mind_

_Everybody get together_

_Gonna make love shine_

_Do you know what it is_

_To feel the light of love inside you?_

_And all the darkness falls away_

_If you feel the way I feel_

_Then believe we have the answer_

_I've been searching for tonight_

_Love me baby love me baby_

_Shake me like a monkey baby_

_Forever I'm yours yours yours_

_Yeah forever I'm_

_Come on everybody_

_Make me lose my mind_

_Everybody get together_

_Gonna make love shine_

Well, the crowed was going wild at this point. After singing, I ended with another brass solo. After nailing it, I looked back at the crowd. They were cheering, applauding, and pretty much amazed at our band. I then heard a faint call saying 'Encore!' which turned into an even louder call. 'Well, let's please the crowd guys' I said telepathically to my bandmates. We played a few more songs, ranging from 'Universal Mind' by Liquid Tension Experiment to 'Plush' by Stone Temple Pilots. My band was beat, alright, but still had enough in us for the rest of the party. After getting off the stage, I was greeted by Vinyl Scratch, who was awe-strucked at the moment.

"That was amazing!" Vinyl exclaimed to me. She then gave me a tight embrace. I admit, even though I liked her, I was still taken back at this. Eventually I returned the hug. She broke it, gasped, and started blushing. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" I put my hoof on her mouth.

"Now, now" I teased at her, "No need to apologize. But I do need a place to live in for a while, and burdening Fluttershy with myself and Andrew would be too much for her."

"Ooh, I can let you stay where I live!" She exclaimed back, "But, only if you want to."

"I'd love to." I smiled at her and she blushed again. I then found my bandmates with the Mane 6. I cast a spell that would absorb our clones back into me and Andrew's bodies.

"That was flippin' amazing!" Rainbow Dash said to Andrew, "I can't even believe ponies could do that!"

"Well if you'd want, I could teach you how to play guitar." Offered Andrew.

"Of course" She then gave Andrew a 'thank you' hug, at least, I'm sure it was.

"Wow! You were really great" Twilight said to me, "And I'm guessing you used a clone spell for the other two?"  
"Sure did."

"Simply amazing." She replied back. We had a little bit more small talk, then everypony started to leave. I checked a nearby clock and it read '10:15'.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave," I told everypony. Andrew and I packed up the instruments and we all said our goodbye. I told Vinyl to walk with me to Fluttershy's house first before we could go to her house.

After a bit of small talk with Andrew, Fluttershy, and Vinyl, we reached Fluttershy's cottage. "Fluttershy," I said to her, "I'm going to move in with Vinyl since you will already have your hands full with Andrew over here. I am also sorry for letting you see my past. I should have known that you can't bear to see violence, but it had to be done"

"Oh, it's okay" She replied with a forgiving smile.

"Thank you, I'll just get my things first before I leave with Vinyl." I packed up my bag of weapons and slung it over my neck like a messenger bag. I shrinked the size of my keyboard and keytar so I could fit it inside the bag. "C'mon, Vinyl," I said to her, "Let's go."

(Twilight Sparkle's POV)

Once I reached my house, I went inside my bedroom. Spike was already sleeping, so I just quietly wrote a letter to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia, today two ponies arrived in Ponyville. But were orginally a species called "human". I do not know anything about their species, or heard of them really. Their names are Mikhail and Andrew. I'd like to request and audience with you so I can introduce them to you. It seems as if they will be here for a while. From your most faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Pleased with what I wrote, I teleported the letter to the castle since I didn't want to bother Spike. I was really tired, but the thoughts of Mikhail were surging through my mind. I know that he would be better off with Vinyl, but I still couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so kind, curteous, smart, and talented. Not to mention that he was so handsome. He was, more or less, a perfect stallion. I later fell asleep, still thinking about him. 'Maybe I do like him' I thought to myself.

(Jonathon's POV)

"Tango to your 4!" I yelled to my squad's machinegunner. We were ambushed during a scouting mission towards a little village. An RPG struck our lead Humvee and killed everyone in that vehicle. We got out of our's in time, just before another RPG obliterated our Humvee. Now we are stuck in the middle of a village, getting fired at all over the place. "Where the hell is our support!" I yelled.

"They're scrambling a jet right now!" Yelled my squad commander, Sgt. Shyter. "Give or take, 5 minutes!"

"We'll be dead by then!" I yelled still taking suppressive fire. When I got up to shoot, I saw an RPG spiral towards me. It seemed at though time slowed down before I knew I would die. When it got closer, I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. Then I was 2 inches away from the RPG. When it did hit me, I fell into a black, well, I don't know. Everything around me was pitch black. Then, I felt a falling sensation. I couldn't move or talk, I just looked down, probably just waiting until I'd fall into my demise. I felt something in me change. I couldn't move my head so I just ignored it, but I was sure something just happened to my body. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but had the urge to open my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bright light in front of me.'Shit.'

**A/N Hey, hey, hey! It's been a long week, guys. So far this is my longest chapter (Over 3,650 words :D) since I gave two very short chapters to you guys. So I added a Jonathon to the story since he will be essential to the story. No spoilers! :P Now if anyone wants to give me insight or flame at me, I'd be fine with that. If there is something wrong or you want to suggest some stuff to me, tell me, please! I will stick to my Saturday deadlines. But I will sometimes post on the weekdays, but unlikely since I have school and such. Peace out :D -MicMac A/N**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: More Complications**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OCs and this plot**

(Mikhail's POV)

Vinyl and I had already reached her house, which was a simple two-story home. It was simple, but I liked it anyhow.

"Nice house," I smirked to Vinyl.

"Thanks." She opened the door to a decent sized living room, with a red couch facing a fireplace, next to a lamp and a table in front. There was a kitchen to the right of the living room and a staircase to the second floor to the left.

"What a cozy house, Vinyl. I like it." I told her.

"Are you home already, Vinyl?" A voice from the kitchen asked her. A grey mare with an even darker grey mane came from the kitchen. "Oh, who is the nice stallion over there? Have you gotten a coltfriend already?"

"Not currently," I chuckled to the mare, "I am Mikhail, one of the two new residents of Ponyville." I then bowed to her, which was unnecessary since I knew the mare was not royalty. But there is never an excuse to treat a mare nicely, right?

"Oh and manners too? He's a keeper, Vinyl." She said to her, who was slightly blushing from the comment, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Octavia. I live here with Vinyl. But what brings you here to our home?"

"Well, I currently need a place to stay." I replied, "But Vinyl offered me a place to stay, is it okay with you?"

"Of course, just don't be too loud," She said with a snicker. I pondered at her statement but I slightly blushed when I figured out what she meant. On the other hand, Vinyl's face was vermillion from the comment. Octavia went upstairs laughing to herself. "Goodnight, both of you!"

"So," I asked Vinyl, "Where will I sleep, of course anywhere will be fine."

"Well, I have a spare bed in Octavia's room, since she is sleeping in the guest room currently."

"Of course, thank you for everything, Vinyl" I pecked her in the cheek and went upstairs. I glanced back to see her touch her cheek and was still blushing. I smiled and turned back, trying to find the guest room. I saw one room at the end of the hallway which was slightly open. Because of my utter curiosity, I opened the door, revealing a room with, you guessed it, bookshelves filled with vinyl records. Not wanting to attract attention, I walked out. Sure, I'd find collecting stuff like that amazing, but I'd rather get some rest first. To the left of the room was another door, but I heard a shower and somepony humming, so I chose not to open the door, I mean, think of all the awkward ways this situation would go to. To the right, though, was an opened room. It had two twin sized beds, both separated by a nightstand. There was a pile of music on top and a cello in front of it. 'This must be the guest room.' I dropped my stuff next to the bed to the right, since it wasn't the one with the untidy bed sheets and clutter of music on top.

I used my magic to set up my keyboard stand and put my KORG on top. I placed my keytar beside my bed and my bag under the bed. 'Don't want anypony to come upon these' I said to myself. I was about to lie down and shut my eyes when suddenly, I heard a loud 'boom' outside.

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself. I knew that it wouldn't be a surprise attack from a foreign empire in this world, there hasn't been a war in this world for thousands of years. But, I unpacked my .44 Magnum and loaded the weapon, no one ever said you can't be TOO careful. I had made a custom holster that would work for ponies, so I placed my Magnum inside. I went outside, to meet up with the Mane 6, Andrew, Vinyl, and Octavia already there. "Are you guys here because of that explosion?" I asked them.

"Yes," Twilight said, "According to my calculations, we need to head, that way!" She pointed behind me so we all started to gallop to that direction. Andrew caught up to me and looked puzzled.

"What do you think that explosion was?" He asked.

"Well, it could either be a freak accident by somepony or," I stopped to see a crater in front of me. A dark green earth pony with a black and even darker green mane. He had a standard ACU on, with an M16A3 to his side. He was flat on the floor and was probably unconscious. 'As I thought' "I'll take him to the hospital," I said to the others. With my magic, I teleported him and myself to the front of the hospital. Hopefully, someone is still there to help. I put the stallion on my back, grunting at how much he weighed. I rushed into the front desk, to see Nurse Redheart there staring at both of us. "Help him," I told her, "He's unconscious from a nasty fall." She nodded and motioned me to follow her to a room. When we reached a room, I dropped him on a bed and stripped him of his ACU. I folded it neatly on top of a nightstand and put his weapon beside his bed. Nurse Redheart was checking to see if he was okay.

"He is okay, I'm sure he will just need to rest," She told me. "You were the stallion who was playing at that party, right? You were pretty amazing."

"Thanks. I'm Mikhail, you are?"

"Oh I'm Nurse Redheart. Pleased to meet you." She replied smiling.

"I must head to my friends now, but I will come back for him. Thank you." I walked out of the room, to see everyone else coming inside the hospital.

"Is he alright?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, just let him rest," I replied. "I'm sure he'll be awake in the morning. Now please, I need to sleep." So we all walked our separate ways. I walked with Vinyl and Octavia, who were having a serious discussion on their favorite music genres. I chose to ignore, but perked up when I heard my name.

"How about you, Mikhail?" Vinyl asked. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Well being a piano player," I told them, "I have played a plethora of different genres, but my favorite are classical and any type of rock."

"Finally a stallion with class." Octavia said to me.

"But dubstep is good as well, but it something I have never done before." I said to Vinyl. After a little more small talk, we reached the house and immediately went inside our rooms.

"Goodnight, Octavia" I said while getting inside my covers.

"Wait I need to ask you something." Octavia said, "Do you like Vinyl by any chance?"

"Well since I am no pony to lie to anyone, I do like her of course." I said reassuringly.

"*Giggle* Well, when do you think you'll become more than friends with her?"

"When the time comes, Octavia. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I was going to ask you out," Octavia said blushing. "Considering you're cute and play music."

"I'm flattered, really." I replied to her, "But, we can always be friends, and I'd love to play some music with you sometime. Now, goodnight." I turned away from her and thought about what happened today. 'Man, can't believe I'm here in this world,' I thought to myself and fell asleep.

(Johnathon's POV)

I was out cold from that fall. When I did wake up, I found myself in a hospital. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought to myself. I got up and found myself on four legs. There was a mirror nearby, so I went to it and I almost yelled at the sight. I was a pony!

"Holy shit!" I yelled a little to loud. Some other pony came into my room.

"Please calm down and lie down on your bed. You need to heal." The pony said calmly.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You are in Ponyville, please just lie down and rest. From what I have heard from a local named Mikhail. You should thank him, though. He pretty much saved your life." Mikhail... Why is that name so familiar?

"Thank you, please, I'd like to be alone for a while," I replied.

"Of course" She left my room, closing the door. It was morning and must have been around 8 or 9 o' clock, since I could see technicolor ponies walking around what looks like a market. I was still pondering at the name, though. I'm it'll come back to me. I was looking around for my gear and saw my ACU and my rifle next to my nightstand. 'Well, at least they are pretty nice here, just might stay." I thought to myself. I was dead anyhow, no telling how I'd get back to Earth. I felt tired, so I closed my eyes and took a nap.

I opened my eyes. I looked at the window, the sun high up in the sky. 'Must be noon'

"Glad you're awake Johnathon." A voice said to me. I looked to myself to see a dark blue stallion in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm guessing you are Cpl. Johnathon of the U.S. Army, born and raised in, correct?" The stallion had asked me.

"Yes, but how do you know me and where I come from?"

"I am an old friend. Remember me?" Then I saw it, visions of my childhood past. Memories of times when I was happier than recent times. Memories with my old friends, who have all went their separate ways, except for Mikhail. Yes, that's it. That's why it is so familiar. He had been my friend since my time in Pre-K to our Graduation. But that was when I enlisted into the Army. I had to do it, it was a family tradition, really. The first born was to enlist into the armed forces. So I had to enlist. I haven't seen him ever since, until now anyways.

"Mikhail, after all these years..." I said still taking in all of this.

"I'm just glad you're safe. So what brings you here in Equestria?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I said in a more happier tone. "A few hours ago, I found myself falling here after I died by an RPG."

"Well, I died in a car accident, so I guess neither of us can come back to our word. So, if you want you're free to go and I can show you around, I'm sure my friends are dying to see you."

"Of course, let me just get my things." I put on my ACU and slung my M16A3 behind my back and followed Mikhail out of the hospital. He showed me some pretty bizarre places, like some gingerbread house called Sugarcube Corner and some building apparently much more classier than the other buildings called Carousel Boutique.

"Okay now our final stop for today, we're going to a friend of mine who owns a library. I'm sure everyone else is there." We walked towards a large treehouse to see two more ponies outside. "Andrew, Fluttershy!" Mikhail exclaimed to the two ponies over at the entrance.

"Mikhail!" The male pony, which I'm pretty sure was Andrew, exclaimed back. "So who is the green stallion we found last night?"

"Old friend of mine. But we'll make the introductions inside with everyone else." Mikhail replied. Once we went inside, I saw 9 ponies there, 2 being larger than the rest. One was a lavender unicorn with a dark purple mane, Another was an orange mare with a blonde-like mane who was also wearing a hat. The third was a pretty energetic pink mare that was jumping up and down blabbering about something I didn't even understand. The fourth was a cyan mare with a rainbow mane who, considering her facial expression, didn't give a damn about anything right now. The fifth mare was a white unicorn with a purple mane who was showing disgust towards me. The sixth mare was a white mare as well, but had a blue mane and was apparently listening to music through her headphones. The seventh was a grey mare with a black mane humming to a very familiar sonata that I'm sure I've heard before. The two larger ponies were staring at me, like if they were examining my conscious. One was a white mare with wings and a horn who had a rainbow mane. The second mare was midnight blue and had an even darker mane. She also had both wings and a mane. "Your Highnesses," Mikhail said, bowing to the larger mares.

"Please, there is no need for that, we would like to be addressed by our names. I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna" The white mare said. "You three must be the new residents of Ponyville, correct?"

"Yes, Celestia" Mikhail answered. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mikhail"

"I am Andrew," The brown stallion said. I guess I should introduce myself as well.

"And I am Johnathon, member of the U.S. Army." I said saluting them.

"Tell me," Luna said quizzically, "What is this 'Earth' like?"

"Where should I begin?" Mikhail replied. "Well, Earth is much similar to your land of Equestria. But, we were much more advanced in technology. But, our people took them for granted, using technology for war, greed, and the like. Peace was only an idea that was never possible to be gained. You could say that it is human nature. Competition to live and become superior is the name of the game. But, the three of us will not bring such violence to this world, I can assure you."

"I can tell you are a trustworthy pony, very well. You may stay." Celestia told us. "My sister and I must be going now." She and Princess Luna went outside to a chariot and went off to who knows where.

"Let me introduce myself, Johnathon" The lavender mare said, "I am Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Applejack" The orange mare said with a southern accent.

"Rainbow Dash here," The cyan mare said.

"I am Rarity. Oh dear, I must give you better clothing" The white mare who looked at me in disgust earlier exclaimed.

"I think I'd rather be protected rather than to look regal." I replied. I didn't like to turn down offers, knowing that it would hurt them in a way. "But considering this is my only set of clothing, I am keen to the offer, thank you."

"Name's Vinyl and the one next to me is Octavia." The other white mare told me.

"Name's Pinkie Pie!" The energetic one said, "Ooh! Ooh! I must get you a party!"

"Sorry, but I'm not the kind of person who does parties" I said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"How about a sleepover?" Twilight asked. "We haven't had one in ages."

"Well, I guess."

"Alright, a sleepover it is!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves to each other, where will I live for now?" I asked.

"Well, you could always live in Sweet Apple Acres, sugarcube." Applejack offered. "Of course, it's not free."

"Wonderful, I would love to work for you as well. Thank you, Applejack" I exclaimed.

"I guess we should all get ready for the sleepover then, huh?" Mikhail asked.

"Right, well, lead the way Applejack." I told her. We had all moved our separate ways to get ready for one hell of a night.

**A/N Hey everypony! I just realized that I had misspelled 'Johnathan'. But it's pretty minor. Anyhow, I would love for some suggestions from everyone! Like who I should pair Johnathon with in the story. Once again, I will upload weekly or earlier. Thank you! -MicMac**

**EDIT: Well, I forgot to tell you guys this so, I have a poll up for Johnathon and who he'll be paired with. And if you have any suggestions, PM them to me and I'll be glad to add your suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Sleepover**

**A/N: I am REALLY sorry for not posting for a week. I just moved a week ago and I had no WiFi whatsoever. As scheduled, I'll also post Chapter 7 today or tomorrow. Once again, I would love to hear everyone's suggestions! Please R&R, I want to know what you all think of my story! A/N**

**_My_**_** Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_** belongs to Habro Inc.**

(Johnathon's POV)

"So, what should I do for you in return for your hospitality?" I asked Applejack.

"Well a pony as buff as you can probably help me and Big Macintosh buck the apple trees." She replied. "We could also pay you handsomely for your work."

"No, please." I replied shaking my head. "Your hospitality is enough, no hard feelings, though."

"Well, you have to make a living here somehow." She said sternly. I knew that arguing with a pony like her would be a losing battle.

"Alright, alright" I said defeatingly, "But only because you want to."

"Of course. Look, we're here at Sweet Apple Acres." She said pointing to a pretty large piece of farmland. We entered a large, red barn and were greeted by a small, yellow filly with a big bow and a red stallion a little bigger than me.

"Well howdy, mister!" The filly exclaimed to me.

"What brings you here to Sweet Apple Acres?" The large stallion said.

"Johnathon over here is new to Ponyville. So I offered him a room here with us. He'll help us with work, of course" Applejack explained.

"Alright, well Johnathon." The stallion said to me. "I am Big Macintosh, or Big Mac for short."

"And I'm Applebloom!" The little filly said smiling, "Say, mister, what is your cutie mark supposed to be?" I looked to my flank. My supposed cutie mark was a shield and two broad swords arranged into an X in the middle and a green beret on top of the shield.

"Well, back where I was from, I was part of my country's armed forces. I was in one of the most elite special forces in the world, named the 'Green Berets', hence the beret on my cutie mark. As part of the armed forces, my duty was to protect who I care for and to eliminate those who threaten the people of my country and of the world." I explained to them.

"So you were like one of them Royal Guards? Like Twilight's brother?" Applebloom continued with her many, many questions.

"I guess you can say that." I chuckled. "Anyhow, where will I sleep from now on, Applejack?"

"Well, I have a spare room next to mine's." She replied. "But, I need to get ready for the sleepover. Care to help?"

"I got nothing else to do, so I might as well." I answered. I followed her upstairs to her room. "Okay, so what do you need to bring?"

"Well, I need to bring a pillow, probably another one for you of course, a blanket, and a few other things that I'll bring in my bag." She explained.

"Okay," I replied. "I'll bring the pillows and the blanket."

"Sure thing, sugarcube. Just wait outside. I need to get a few more things."

"Alright." So I went outside and waited a few minutes, thinking about everything that has happened today. 'Never thought I'd end up dying and now all of a sudden, I'm here in a world full of technicolor ponies and an old friend.' I thought and smiled. I then remembered about my rifle, still slung to my back.

"Hey mister," I heard a voice ask me. I turned to my left to see Applebloom looking at me wih some pretty adorable eyes. "What's that black stick you have with you?"

"Thought no one would really ask about this." I replied. "But this is what my people called a 'gun'. It is a very deadly weapon that can hurt a pony really bad if used wrongly. But being part of the armed forces, I was trained to use this weapon against our enemy, whoever it may be."

"Cool!" The little filly exclaimed. "Can I see how it works?"

"Well, this is a weapon that should not be used as a toy. It is very dangerous and can end a pony's life. I am sorry, but I can't" I explained.

"Aww, please?" Applebloom said with the cutest puppy eyes I have ever seen. It was really hard trying to say no.

"Maybe some other time, but right now, I have to go to a sleepover with your sister."

"Okay mister!" She said smiling. Applebloom went off into the house. After a couple more minutes, Applejack opened the door.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" She exclaimed. I chuckled at her eagerness and galloped with her as we raced to the library. After 5 minutes of running, we were at the library. We opened the door to see everyone else already have their pillows and blankets set up in a circle. Mikhail and Vinyl were talking about something, probably about music since I saw his keyboard set up to the right side of the room. Andrew and Rainbow Dash had guitars on their fore legs and were standing on their hind legs. Andrew was probably teaching Rainbow how to play guitar. Everyone else was in their own group, having a heated conversation about something. Mikhail turned to the direction of the door, and smiled.

"Hey everypony, John and Applejack are here!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Johnathon!" Rarity called out. "I have a casual outfit for you, free of charge."

"You didn't have to, but thank you so much!" I replied and gave her a hug. I don't know why but Applejack started giggling and Mikhail just nodded in approval. What did I do? I'm just giving her a friendly 'thank-you' hug, right? 'Damnit, is she blushing?' I thought to myself. 'Yes and she likes you, Johnathon.' A voice in my mind said. 'Woah, who said that?' Calling out in my mind to whoever said, or thought in this case, that. 'Yes, this is Mikhail, sorry for using my telepathy wrongly if I am' The voice said apoligetically. 'It's alright, but are you sure that she likes me?' I continued. 'Of course, unless she lies to herself.' Mikhail said in my mind, chuckling slightly as well. I broke the hug, to see Rarity still blushing a little. I smiled. "So what's on the agenda, Twilight?"

"Well, we could play Truth or Dare. We could also start playing Spin the Bottle since we actually have stallions here." She said, looking at Mikhail, then turning away. What's her problem?

"Alright, well Applejack, let's get settled in and join them." I gestured to Applejack. We dropped our things beside Mikhail's and Vinyl's things, and joined the circle everypony already formed. Mikhail materialized an empty beer bottle and moved it towards the middle of the circle.

"So which game?" Mikhail asked.

"Alright, all in favor for Truth or Dare?" I asked everyone. Twilight, Mikhail, Octavia, Fluttershy, Andrew, Applejack, and I rasied our hooves. "Sorry everyone else, but I guess we're playing Truth or Dare first."

"Mkay, so the bottle will chose who goes first." Mikhail added. He spun the bottle, only for it to point to myself.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash. Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Dare" She smirked.

"I dare you to lock yourself up with Andrew for 10 minutes."

"Wait, Wha-" Andrew's sentence was short lived as Rainbow Dash grabbed him by the hooves and threw him into a vacant room with her. I heard a click from the room, which I'm sure it meant that the door was locked. I heard a few objects fall and a few thumps, which caused the girls to start giggling. 'Well, I'm sure Andrew has pretty much lost his chances with Fluttershy.' Mikhail said in my head. 'Really now? He'll probably hate me for that' I responded, chuckling at the thought.

After 10 minutes past, Andrew and Rainbow Dash came out with their manes messed up and were breathing pretty heavily.

"Well somepony enjoyed their 10 minutes." I chuckled to Andrew.

"Screw you, and it was all Rainbow Dash." He said trying to defend himself.

"Don't say you didn't like it." Rainbow Dash said smiling lustfully at him. I could only laugh myself to death. "If you want to play that game," She smirked to me, "Johnathon, truth or dare?"

"Suprise me."

"I dare you to make out with Rarity. Right now. In the open. In front of all of us." Wow. Just, wow. I mean, I wouldn't mind doing that, but in public and as a dare? That just makes it awkward. But at least she liked me, right? It couldn't be that bad, either. But it would only be my first time actually kissing someone. That's right, I'm a 22 year old virgin. So, I turned to her, giving her an uncomfortable, awkward smile. Suprisingly enough, she pounced at me and started to kiss me. I didn't know how to properly kiss, but she did all the movement. She started to tongue my mouth, wanting entrance. I gave in and let her. After 2 minutes of tongue wrestling, we broke the kiss and looked at each other. She had dark, beautiful, blue eyes that gave me a loving stare. 'Hey look, somepony got a marefriend on their first day!' Mikhail exclaimed in my mind. I decided to ignore the telepathic statement and just kept on staring at Rarity. I guess by the looks of Twilight who was behind Rarity, everypony was astonished and had that 'Aww' face.

"I reckon you'll want to live with Rarity now?" Applejack asked. Should I? I mean, sure me and Rarity have just met, but I feel like she's the perfect one, the one who completes me. Or am I rushing this? Hah, in combat, I would never get nervous about what happens, yet I am here. As a pony. Nervous about the outcome of saying 'Yes' or 'No'. I couldn't break Rarity's heart, so I decided the only smart thing to say was 'Yes'

"Yes, that would be nice." I replied. Everypony started to cheer and she gave a warm, loving embrace. Wow, apparantly love is pretty important and wonderful in this world.

After all of the cheering and whatnot, we played Truth or Dare some more. It was funny to see all of the dares, ranging from jumping off some random object, drinking some alcohol Mikhail would materialize with magic, to plain '7 Minutes in Heaven'. We eventually stopped and got ready to go to bed. Rarity motioned me to sleep with her. Eeyup, looks like we're going to be in a relationship. I just couldn't stop smiling about it. I guess I'm staying in Ponyville for a while.

(Mikhail's POV)

_"I need Wolf 2-4 on the bridge, ASAP" I called out. I aimed another burst from my ACR, hitting a shadowpony, who vanished into thin air. "Where the hell is my armored support!" I radioed in._

_"This is Anvil 7, we are engaged with a battalion-sized group of an assorted group of World War II tanks." The radio called back in response. "They're easy prey, but we will arrive in 10 mikes." I cursed to myself. There was just so many of those shadowponies. Now, they had their own vehicles, making a path of carnage as they kept on advancing. I had to do it. I had to sacrifice myself. And so with a determined face, I teleported on a cloud over the battlefield and began the counterattack. But then I found myself surrounded by darkness._

_"You can't escape, Mikhail." Hissed a familiar Draconequus. "I shall rule Equestria once and for all. You will only suffer as your own friends, family, and yourself die if you chose to rebel. Chaos will rule, so why waste your friends' lives. Join me and I shall let you and all that you love and care for survive doomsday." _

I woke up breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. It's only a dream, Mikhail. At least, I hope it is. But I've never had dreams in such detail. It had to be a telepathic vision. I guess it's time I start preparing for doomsday.

I looked at a nearby clock. It was two in the morning. I sighed and got myself up. I had a few ideas and possible ways to stop doomsday. I walked outside, dodging everyponies's bodies. I still had my .44 Revolver with me. Not knowing of what Discord had planned for doomsday, I decided to keep it with me at all times. Know for a place to create a military base. That's right, it has come to that. I knew the Equestrian Army was more than capable of fending for themselves, but I knew what I saw in my dream would only take the lives of thousands, if not millions. So, one modern army coming right up! 'Now, let's see...' I pondered to myself. After a few minutes of contemplating, I had a great idea and ran off into the Everfree Forest.

I don't really know why everypony was too scared to travel to the Everfree Forest. Sure, it was late at night, but there was nothing scary about it. It's just a forest. After what felt like an hour of walking, I found the perfect area to create a base. It was a 14 acre area of clear, flat, land. I began to cast the spell, thinking of how I envisioned my base. I pictured it as a huge modern base, with an airfield, hangars, barracks, pretty much everything and so much more. Soldiers and vehicles included. Every soldier was a pony, all buff and about 1000 strong. They all looked differently, but were all wearing US ACUs except they had an insignia similar to Princess Celetia's cutie mark. I created a battalion-sized array of M1A2 Abrams, a platoon of M2A3 Bradleys, 5 AH-64 Apaches, 2 squadrons of F/A-22 Raptors, and 2 AC-130s. 'Perfect' I smirked. The ponies saluted me and then occupied the base, suprisingly already performing their daily duties.

I could see the sun creeping over the horizon, so it must have been around 5 or 6 in the morning. Yawning, I teleported myself back to the library. Everypony was still sound asleep. I smiled. It was so peaceful here in Equestria. But it was soon going to change. I had to inform the Princess about this. They need to know. I could just teleport to Canterlot, but I would probably stopped by some guards. No telling what could happen if I were to teleport there. I grabbed Andrew's guitar from it's stand and went back outside. I didn't know what to play, so I made myself a chord progression. I leaned on the library's wall. I must've been pretty loud because after a few minutes of playing, Vinyl was next to me, her mane still a little messed up, like she was desperately trying to fix her own mane, and her beautiful, red eyes staring at me. I turned to her and smiled.

"What brings you up so early?" I asked playfully to her.

"I was going to ask you the same question. But what were you playing?" She asked.

"Oh me? Nothing really. I just like to play songs off the top of my head." I answered. "Keeps me occupied and relaxed." I stared at her then looked down, thinking what'll happen to everypony. War is unforgiving, affecting all in its path.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What's in your mind?"

"It's nothing really. But I need to ask you something." I told her with a more serious tone.

"What is it?" She asked with an innocent look.

"I need to know. What am I to you?" I asked her. "Do you like me? If so, why do you?"

"Oh uh." She muttered.

"So I guess you don't, huh?" I admitted.

"No it's no like that!" She responded. "It's just, Twilight would be devastated if we ended up together. I don't know if she would understand."

I sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry I asked." What's the use of a relationship now? I guess now isn't the time.

"No! Please, wait!" She exclaimed. Wow, don't I overreact. Maybe it was just instinct. Maybe my 'heart' can't take this. But I just walked towards the forest yet again. I need to think by myself. "Please!" Vinyl pleaded, her voice get softer.

"I need to think for a while. Don't take this the wrong way, but remember that I will always care for you. I will always protect you. I will always love you." I said to her. I walked deeper into the forest, I might as well plan for doomsday or train. I can deal with Celestia later. But more importantly, I need to know what to do with this love triangle.

Once I was out of sight, I teleported to my new base, which I shall call Fort Republic. It fit what we were preparing for, the rebellion against the coming Chaos. When I appeared in front of my base, I saw Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the Royal Guard, with Shining Armor, Twilight's brother if you haven't guessed yet, all gawking at Fort Republic.

"War is upon us, Princess." I said to Princess Celestia. She turned to me with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Discord is rising, with an army that can destroy Equestria. I have brought my world's technology here because his army is like none other. It is comprised of technology much more advanced than your world, and I am here at your side, Princess, to fight for justice and order."

"You are as trustworthy and loyal as Twilight has said." Princess Celestia added. "I am glad that you have told us about Discord. But we can divert from violence. The Elements of Harmony can stop him."

"No." I replied. "They have only stalled his plans. He cannot be trapped in a statue for long."

"Tia, we must be off." Princess Luna said to Celestia.

"Right. Shining Armor," Said Princess Celestia. "Stay in Ponyville for a while. Maybe it's time to visit your sister again."

"Of course, Princess." Shining Armor replied.

"We must be off, Mikhail." Princess Celestia said to me. "Goodbye." She and Luna got on a nearby chariot and flew back to Canterlot. Now, it was just me and Shining Armor.

"Shall we go to Ponyville, Shining Armor?" I asked him.

"Of course, but I would like to know about these weapons that those ponies in that base are wielding." He responded.

"Alright," I chuckled. "I'll give you a tour of Fort Republic." Both of us then walked inside the base, me doing most of the talking and him asking the questions. I explained to him how a 'gun' worked and demonstrated a few weapons at the firing range. I showed him everything else and he seemed interested at them. Armor was quite a friendly pony. He was a pretty nice pony. Heck, we could probably become great friends.

(? POV)

"You will help me seek my revenge," I told Discord. "And I shall give you vital information about my world's weaponry that will help you rule Equestria. Deal?"

"You, my friend, have got yourself a deal!" Discord replied happily. Now that I have Discord at my side, I will finally kill him for causing the death of my family. He will pay.

Mikhail. Will. Die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**MicMac here! Look, right now, I'm using Sprint Hotspot to go on the Internet. Apparently, it's gonna take another month before an actual router or whatever come to my house. The reason I haven't uploaded on time was that I was really busy with school, I was helping my parents with a few things in my house, and I couldn't find my phone for about a week. I Pinkie Pie Swear that my next chapter will be on time. But my other chapters will take longer. Now it has come to this, would you like a clopfic in my story? I want to know what all of you think about this and tell me your answer. Please R&R :D**

(Mikhail's POV)

"So you're Twilight's brother?" I asked Shining Armor. We were walking back to Ponyville after I showed him my base and such.

"Twilly? Yeah" He replied. "And you're the 'Mikhail' she's been crushing on?"

"Well you could say that." I answered. "But she deserves someone better than me. Plus, I already have a war to prepare for."

"Well you do have a point, but you seem perfect for her."

"I don't know. I mean, I like some other pony."

"I think when the time comes, you should follow your heart. For now, see where eachpony takes you to. Then you make your decision. I'm sure Twilly will compromise with this other pony."

"Great advice" I replied mockingly. It's the same advice you get for every single situation like this. Love is such a confusing subject. "Look, we're already here." We reached the outskirts of Ponyville at around 7 in the morning. Barely anypony was outside. Most of them were opening their shops in the Market.

We trotted towards the library. When we reached for the door, everypony was still asleep except for Andrew, Johnathon, and Vinyl. Andrew was playing guitar as if nothing just happened while Johnathon was doing push-ups. Vinyl on the other hand was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor absent-mindedly. From looking at her facial expression and reading her thoughts, she was thinking about our little conversation earlier.

"Andrew, Johnathon." I called to them softly but loud enough to hear so I wouldn't wake anypony up. "We need to talk. Outside." I motioned them to follow me and Shining Armor outside.

Once we were all comfortable outside, I began to explain my little dream. They seemed calm about the whole subject. I was concerned about this.

"What? Aren't you guys suprised at all?" I questioned them.

"I am a soldier, Mikhail." Johnathon stated. "I'm always prepared for the worst."

"Mikhail, this is the same crap every FimFiction goes through. All we have to do is use this," Andrew said pointing at my Magnum, "And blow Discord to Oblivion."

"They have guns as well, Andrew. We'll need to prepare for a full-scale invasion. There's no telling where Discord will strike first." Johnathon added.

"Exactly, now Andrew, how good are you at flying?"

"Not as great as I can be."

"Then train with Rainbow Dash. I want you to command our Airborne units. Johnathon, since you were a Green Beret, I want you to lead any Spec Ops. That includes recon, infiltration, and the like." Both Andrew and Johnathon nodded in agreement.

"Shining Armor," I continued. "You are captain of the Royal Guard, right?" He nodded. "Then I want you to take defenses here in Ponyville and Canterlot. If Discord only wants to destroy our reasons to live, then I want your forces to defend these places if the war goes south." I then started to smile and talk in a calmer tone. "Now let's go back inside. I'm sure Twilight will be happy about your impromptu visit." We all went back inside the library to see Twilight on the floor reading some book, Applejack and Pinkie Pie in the kitchen making breakfast, Octavia reading some sheet music on the couch, and Fluttershy talking to Vinyl who was still staring at the ground absent-mindedly. Rarity and Rainbow Dash were still sound asleep. Johnathon and Andrew walked to the mares and motioned each of them to wake up. Rarity only pulled Johnathon into an embrace as he tried to wake her up. Rainbow Dash on the other hand just grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her head, trying to stay asleep. "I think the only problem I have is what I am supposed to do when I'm not preparing for war. I am a pretty awkward kind of stallion." I admitted to Shining Armor.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll do fine." I guess he understood what I meant. It wouldn't be a suprise for them to find that I was a 22-year old virgin that never had a relationship whatsoever. I wasn't a 'social' person back on Earth. Sure, I had my share of friends, but that was it.

"Hey Twilight, look who came all of a sudden?" I called out to her. Twilight looked at my direction and raced towards Shining Armor. She embraced him and started bombarding us both with questions.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Why'd you come BBBFF?"

"Well, Princess Celestia had felt an enormous amount of magic occur near the Everfree forest and wanted to find the source of this magic. Well, when we came to the source of this magic, we found a large base with these wierd contraptions moving on their own, some even flying. We were all shocked when we saw masses of ponies littered all over the base, wearing the same thing your friend is wearing," Shining Armor pointed at Johnathon's ACU. "They also wielded these weapons your friends have as well. Then, Mikhail over here came behind us, explaining why there was a huge military base near Ponyville. Princess Celestia deemed it worthy for me to stay with him for a while. So now, I get to spend more time with you, Twilly."

"But with every gift, there are its limitations." I added. "I'm sorry to say this but, we need to prepare for war. Discord has escaped and this time he has cooperated with a human from my world. Your brother will help me prepare for the worst, but I'll make sure I return him in one piece."

"Why don't we just use the Elements of Harmony on Discord?" Twilight asked. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and everyone else came towards our conversation.

"The elements will do nothing to him. It has only stalled the coming war. I know that none of you are prepared to face the horrors of war," I said grimly, "But if you choose to take part, I will train you myself."

"No." Johnathon replied. "You girls can't join. War is a plague. A gruesome experience that nopony should ever be involved in."

"He has a point, Mikhail." Andrew added. "You know you wouldn't bear to have any of them to die because of this war."

"If that is all of your decisions, then I will not force none of you mares to join." I said. "For now, Rainbow Dash, I want you to teach Andrew how to improve his flying technique. Johnathon, Shining Armor, both of you just relax for now. War is unstable, so I cannot guarantee anyone's chance of survival. You might as well cherish the calm of the storm."

"So can we eat now?" Rainbow Dash wailed, "I'm starving!" We all laughed at her remark. We all went to the kitchen to find two tall stacks of pancakes and a jug of milk waiting for us. I guess everyone was pretty famished because in an instant, all the pancakes were gone and the jug was on the floor, empty. I didn't even get a chance to grab a bite. I just sighed, shrugged it off, and grabbed an apple from the fridge. We all had a share of small talk before we all had to leave. Andrew went off with Rainbow Dash to start her little 'Flight School' while Johnathon and Rarity went off to her Boutique. Fluttershy had to tend to the animals, Pinkie Pie bounced out of the library to wherever Pinkie Pie goes, and Applejack had to help Big Macintosh with the farm. I left with Octavia and Vinyl towards their house. Vinyl still looked troubled while Octavia was glaring daggers at me. The trip back home was awkward and silent. I was starting to get concerned with these two. Once we reached the house, Octavia stopped me and glared at my hard.

"What is it, Octavia?" I asked her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kick you out of this house." I was taken back at her voice. I guess everyone knew now.

"Then I best be going then. But I'm sure Vinyl didn't tell you the whole truth." Octavia raised an eyebrow. "I had told her that I loved her. If she doesn't want to return that love, then what is the use? I'll pack my things and leave now." I said with an emotionless face. But inside, I felt broken and a bit angered. I just don't know what to do. I entered the home without a word and packed all my things. Using a spell from one of Twilight's books, I materialized a magic satchel which had an infinite amount of space inside of it. I put my KORG and my keytar inside the satchel. I carried that and my other bag that had my ACR and plenty of ammo. I was downstairs in 5 minutes. Both Vinyl and Octavia were waiting beside the door.

"I'm sorry that I had been upset at you." Octavia said apologetically.

"It's alright. I should be sorry for causing this. I will not leave none of you. I swore to protect Vinyl from now. But now, I know it is my duty to protect all of you."

Then I left. I had no idea of where I could live from now on. I couldn't already burden my friends, so I decided to live near the base and create my own house using magic. If you haven't already figured it out, I am apparently very gifted in magic. I could pretty much do anything now. Heck, I could be as powerful as Celestia herself, maybe even stronger.

I walked towards the direction of my base. It was high noon when I reached my base. The base was pretty lively; ponies guarding the perimeter, some doing PT on the field adjacent to the barracks, others working on the vehicles, some just conversing with the other ponies. I decided to build my house east of my base, probably a mile or so away from it.

After 10 minutes of walking, I found the perfect spot to build a home. It was a nice grass plain with a pond nearby. I began to think of a perfect home. I pictured a beige two-story house with a chocolate brown roof and a path leading to a pier on the pond. Inside the house, there would be five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room. There was also an elevator in the master room that would lead to my underground bunker. After a few more tweaks on my vision, I chanted words in ancien Equestrian and in a matter of seconds, my dream home appeared in front of me. It was perfect.

I came inside to see that my house was in perfect order. There was furniture and everything. The spell really did a number on me. I was so tired that I collapsed on the floor. I woke to the sound of a knock on the door. I got up, dropped the bags that were still slung onto my body, and went towards the door. When I went towards the door, I heard a loud 'thud'. I opened the door to see a unicorn on the ground, unconscious. She had a coat like mine but much lighter. She had a white mane with a few silver streaks. She looked bruised, cut, and beaten. Without any hesitation, I picked her up and moved her to the couch in the living room. With my magic, I healed her wounds until she was good as new. I materialized a blanket and set one over her. I couldn't leave her side just yet, so I sat on a chair and watched over her. I felt my eyes starting to get heavy and I soon fell asleep.

(Nina's [Starshine] POV)

I opened my eyes. I was expecting a surge of pain to hit me, but when I was fully awake, I found myself in a house with a blanket on top of me. I looked at my body. It didn't have any bruises or cuts. In fact, I felt great! Then I remembered what had happened hours ago back on Earth.

**Flashback**

It was a Friday evening. I was pouring hard and I had just came from my 12 hour shift as an intern. I came home to see my father in another drunken rage. He was holding my brother by the collar of his shirt, against a wall. My mom was sitting against the wall, blood coming from her mouth and nose. I ran inside, pushing my dad away from my brother.

"Run!" I said to my brother and mom. "Everything will be alright" I smiled at them, but I knew that my time has come. He was going to kill me. I tossed my car keys to my mom. In an instant, both of them ran outside into my car. They sped off, leaving me with my angered father. He punched me in the chest, causing me to fall and clutch it with my hands. He went into his room to grab his pistol. He hit me multiple times in the head with the pistol. Lining his shot towards my forehead, I closed my eyes. This was it.

**End of Flashback**

The memory made me cry. But at least I know that my brother and mother are safe, wherever they are. I looked to my left to see a stallion sleeping on a chair. He had a midnight blue coat and a black mane. He was a unicorn as well. He eventually opened his eyes, looked at me, and smiled.

"I am glad that you are awake." The stallion said to me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Mikhail. You were pretty injured when I found you unconscious. Care to tell what had happened?"

"It's something I should keep to myself." I said to him, shedding a tear.

"You come from Earth, correct?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I come from Earth as well. That and nopony would dare to wander so far in the Everfree Forest. What is you name?"

"My name is Nina. But considering we are in the world of My Little Pony, I guess you can call me Starshine."

"So you do know what this world is then, huh?" I nodded. My little brother, who was 12, was hooked to this show called _"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"_. Eventually, I started to watch it myself. "Feel free to stay here in my house. I have a number of spare rooms upstairs. If you need me, just use telepathy. You do know how to use magic, right?" I shook my head. "Alright, then just stay still." His horn began to emit a bluish aura. My mind was flooded with knowledge. Knowledge of how to use magic. In a matter of second, my vision returned to normal and I could feel different. "Now, you know as much magic as I do." Mikhail smiled. "Now test the telepathy link." I began to talk in my thoughts._ 'Can you hear me, Mikhail?'_ '_Yes. Perfect!'_ Mikhail said in his thoughts. "Anytime that you need me," He continued. "Just use that, okay?" I nodded. "Well, do as you wish in my home. I will be in my room if you need anything."

"Thank you for everything." I said to him. I hugged him and blushed.

"It was my pleasure to help." Mikhail walked upstairs to his bedroom. I went upstairs to find a room to sleep in. I chose the one next to his and was aghast. It was a large room, with a king sized bed, and its own bathroom. I lied down on my bed and thought about everything that happened today. I felt drowsy and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Andrew's POV)

"Alright, so you know that basics of flying, right?" Rainbow Dash asked me. We were both walking towards the park, where Rainbow Dash will teach me 'Advanced Flying' as she put it.

"Yeah. I mean, I can hover and fly and all..." I told her.

"Great, last one to the park is a rotten egg!" And she flew off, leaving me startled and confused. Out of instinct, I took flight and sped towards her. I gaining on Rainbow Dash, who just seemed to be enjoying herself, taking no effort whatsoever. This kinda pissed me off. So with much more effort, I sped past her. I turned my head and smirked at her face, full of shock. But then, she pointed something in front of me. Before I knew it, I slammed into a cliff.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed in pain. I slid down the cliff and looked at my body. It looked fine but I was flooded with waves of excruciating pain. I couldn't move anything but my head. I heard distant laughing, probably from Rainbow Dash. "You know, it may look funny. But I can't even get up!" Then, I screamed in pain. That shut her up.

"Oh no! We have to get you to a doctor!" She exclaimed.

"'Ya don't say?" I retorted. I began to feel dizzy, then I backed out.

(Ryan's POV)

I woke up, breathing hard and sweating. I had the same dream that's haunted me ever since that day in Afghanistan.

**Flashback**

"What are you guys going to do once we get out of this hellhole?" My squadmate, Johnathan Dickens, asked us.

"Hell, I just want to relax on a little hammock, drinking like there's no tomorrow!" Gordon replied. He was our insane explosives expert that'd always get us into trouble with his C4.

"Hah, don't we all?" Our squad leader, Sgt. Henry "Sarge" Wilson. The four of us were on recon, scouting a small village. The village was quiet, a little too quiet for my taste. From all my experience in combat, there had to be an ambush waiting. Then we saw it, a lone man, running towards us. We aimed our rifles at him, signaling that if he made a single move, he'd be killed in an instant.

"Wait, I'm not one of them!" The man replied. "I'm an American reporter just running back to my car!" Sarge signaled Gordon to check the man for any explosives on him.

"He's clean. Now, what the hell are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Well, I was working an internship as a news reporter. I thought I might get something from this village. So far, nothing. Now, I'm just heading back to my car and return to the city."

"Alright then," I told him. He ran past us and entered his car. "Well, back to buisness." Then, we were ambushed from behind us.

"Get to cover!" Sarge yelled. But before we could do anything, he was shot straight in the head, collapsing on the floor. I was too shocked to do anything. Gordon fired back, using his M249 to suppress the enemy. It didn't do anything. Instead, an RPG flew towards him and blasted him into pieces. Henry tried to counterattack, but was met with a wall of bullets, tearing him apart. Then, the bullets stopped firing, as if nothing happened. I looked up from where I was. The village was quiet, the enemy left without a trace. I turned to my squadmates, all dead. I screamed in anger. It had to be that reporter's fault. He probably attracted the attention of the Taliban. When he had found us, they must have prepared an ambush, waiting to kill us. I wasn't the same anymore. I want to take revenge.

**End Flashback**

I had to kill Mikhail, that same American reporter. So, I collaborated with Discord, the lord of chaos. In our deal, I had promised him the technology and weaponry that the human race has designed if he would help me avenge my squadmates. Right now, I was in a cave distant to Canterlot. I had been here for a day now. I was given that deal on Earth. Eager to take revenge, I was transported to this world, where Mikhail supposedly is. In doing so, I had become a cobalt blue unicorn with a black mane with purple streaks. I got up from my bed, which actually was a bed, just a little gift from Discord. I stretched and walked around. The cave was pretty spacious, as big a normal one-story house. Discord then magically teleported right in front of me.

"So how's the little devil doing?" Discord asked.

"I feel swell, thank you. Now, when do we attack?"

"Oh, give them a week to settle down. You want Mikhail to suffer don't you?" I nodded. "Then let him get comfortable, adds more drama to it. But for now, you must train. He has already become powerful in magic, so it is best to train." So with a sigh, I began to train with Discord, teaching me the ways of magic.

(Mikhail's POV)

I went inside my bedroom. I pressed a few buttons on a keypad next to my bed. It opened a hidden door to an elevator. Inside, the elevator led to my underground bunker. Right now, it was empty, considering I had just made it an hour ago. The bunker was pretty big, with corridors and everything. This bunker was going to serve as my hidden headquarters when the inevitable happens. After using my magic to materialize everything I needed, from a vast variety of weapons, high-tech computers, radios, and the like, and even my personal music studio, just for the hell of it. I was pleased with my work but felt drowsy seconds after. Magic at this kind of scale can really tire someone out.

I used my elevator to return to my bedroom. It was already around 3 in the afternoon, Nina was probably in her bedroom, whichever it was. She was a nice person. I kinda examined her thoughts and her memories as well. From what I saw, she's been through a lot. She was a person that would make me smile. But, I had no time for it. War is upon us. I would hate myself if she was caught in its grasp. I need to protect her, just as I will protect Ponyville and Equestria as a whole. I walked outside of my house, wanting to expand my military base. I wanted to make my army much stronger than it was. If my dreams were true, Discord wants Equestria and someone from Earth is helping him. I gritted my teeth at the thought. I know there are evil people on Earth, but who would actually trust Discord? No sane man or woman would dare team up with Discord.

After an hour of using creation spells, I was close to blacking out from exhaustion. I had made another 2 acres for my base. I had added about 3 companies of T-90s, BMP-3s, Hinds, and a lot more infantry. I was very pleased with my army, now. I heard a gasp behind me. I sighed, it must have been Nina.

"What is all this, Mikhail?" Yeah, it was Nina.

"*Sigh* Promise me you won't think wrongly of me." She nodded but was still shocked at my base. "Well, you came at a time just before a great war. Discord is escaping, this time he has help from a person from Earth who wants me dead. I'm pretty much the only thing between Discord and the Destruction of Equestria. I never wanted this war, Nina. But what must be done must be done." I walked towards the Everfree Forest. "Do you want to head to Ponyville?" I asked Nina, to lighten the mood. "I haven't introduced you to everyone else." I gave her a calm smile.

"Okay. Just promise to tell me the whole story on the way." I nodded. We both walked on the path I had made earlier. "So who else is from Earth?"

"Well, I came here after I had been involved in a car crash. I died with my best friend, Andrew. You'll find him to be the brown pegasus in love with Fluttershy." Nina giggled at my last remark. "The third human here that I know of is an old friend of mine. He was in the Green Berets he's the dark green earth pony who's in a relationship with Rarity. Everything else is pretty much the same compared to the show."

"Can I ask a few questions are yourself?"

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Why would you save Equestria?"

"Because I am the only one that can stop such a force."

"How about your past?"

"Hah, you'd never tell me why you're here yet you want to know of my past."

"Why, is there something you're trying to hide?"

"Why are you so snooty?" I gained a nudge at that statement.

"Watch it. I'd just like to know you."

"Then I'll explain my complicated life when we get to the library." After that, I had explained to her about my cutie mark. I told her that I was a very dedicated musician. I told her about how I was always involved in music. About how I would get myself involved in recitals, concerts, fundraisers, and everything else in between.

"Amazing. It sounds too good to be true. Care to prove yourself?" Starshine asked.

"Well, I could just create a guitar right in front of me. But that can wait 'til we reach Ponyville." In a matter of minutes, I saw two doctors and Nurse Redheart talking to each other. I looked to their left to see a terrified Rainbow Dash staring at something that was blocked by the doctors. Rainbow Dash looked towards my direction and flew towards me. "What happened?" I asked her.

"I was teaching Andrew how to fly and all. Then, he crashed into a cliff and broke himself." I facehoofed.

"Alright, I'll fix him." I said as I made my way past the doctors who didn't seem to notice me. I looked at Andrew, who was unconscious but looked perfectly fine. _'I guess he broke his back or something.' _I thought and shrugged. With a bit of effort and magic, I casted a major healing spell on him. He cringed in pain and screamed a bit. This got the attention of the doctors.

"What are you doing?!" One of the doctors said in distress.

"Don't worry. I have this under control." I replied. After a few seconds, Andrew opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Looks like you saved my ass once again, Mikhail." He said laughing, but then yelped in pain.

"I wouldn't suggest getting up or anything yet. Give your body about 5 minutes. Right now, I'm pretty sure you broke your spine and ribcage. I'm surprised that you weren't dead, really."

"Sure, real comforting." He said sarcastically.

"You are quite the savior, Mikhail." Nurse Redheart said to me.

"Well, it's nothing magic can't do."

"Amazing, you must be as powerful as the Princesses to have that kind of power."

"I never thought about that, really." Could I be as strong or even stronger than Princess Celestia? While I was thinking about that question, the doctors had left, leaving me, Starshine, Rainbow, and Andrew alone on a field.

"So who's the mare over there?" Andrew asked pointing to Nina, who was still beside me. "You haven't ditched your chances on Vinyl yet, have you?"

"Shut up, now's not the time for that." I said blushing. "Anyhow, this is Nina, but you can refer to her as Starshine."

"Hm, so another human, eh? And she made her own name that fits with this place." Andrew replied. "Why didn't we make up our own names?!"

"At the time, we were getting chased by Applejack." I explained to Starshine. "This Fluttershy-loving pony got himself a buck to the face and I had to carry him to the cottage."

"Well, I'm Andrew, Starshine." Andrew said, still on the ground.

"Pleased to meet you, Andrew. I think you can get up now." She giggled.

"Right." Andrew got up and looked good as new. "Well, I feel great!"

"Oh My Gosh!" Rainbow Dash cried as she pounced on Andrew. "It's all my fault!"

"Don't worry." Andrew said. "But you'll break me again with this kind of embrace."

"Heh, sorry." Rainbow Dash replied blushing. Then she turned her direction to Starshine. "So who's this?"

"I'm Nina. Pleased to meet you. But you can call me 'Starshine."

"Cool, well I'm Rainbow Dash." Both of the mares shook hooves.

"So do you guys want to head to Twilight's?" I asked Andrew and Rainbow Dash.

"Alright. I think I can leave flying for tomorrow." Andrew said and we all laughed.

(Ryan's POV)

"I'm going to Ponyville, Discord." I told him.

"Oh, leaving so soon? You think you can take Mikhail?" Discord said playfully. Sometimes, I can really hate him and his playful attitude.

"No, but I need to know what I'm dealing with, correct?" He nodded. I really did want to go to Ponyville. But I still have a desire to kill him. Like Discord said, I'm only giving him a week to live.

"Just don't get their mushy "Elements of Harmony" or "Love" in your way. Wouldn't want you to forgive Mikhail now, do ya'?" Forgiveness. I hadn't thought about that. But I will never forgive him at all. He was the reason why my squadmates are in their graves, and I'm taking him down to Hell myself if I have to.

"I'll be going now Discord. I will return before we start the invasion."

"Will you kill Mikhail by then?"

"No. We will meet on the battlefield. He will see his own friends dead and Equestria itself demolished." I laughed hysterically. I want his death to me memorable, alright. I grabbed my saddle bags, which had about 250 bits, my Kevlar fit for a pony, and my beloved M4A1. "I'm going to teleport to the Everfree Forest, someplace near Ponyville. I'll establish a telepathic link with you, got it?" He nodded.

"Well have fun." He said mischievously.


End file.
